


Quality Time

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Fingering, M/M, bottom!fry, dom!bender, noisy fry, prompt from tumblr lmao, public sorta, switching POV, there is lab sitting involved too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry is a sensitive and noisy sub.





	Quality Time

"And no fooling around or I'll kill both of you!" 

Was the last thing Leela had said before she vanished into her cabin, sniffling miserably. Both Fry and Bender had saluted until the door closed behind her and then slouched down, looking at each other annoyed. 

"Why did she have to come down with this space virus? I don't wanna be on deck for the way home!" 

Bender complained. Fry was joining in on the sulking. 

"Yeah, who does she think she is, our boss?" 

Bender side-eyed him but decided to let it slide. Instead he plopped himself on the captain's chair, looking at the controls. He didn't really know how to fly this thing, unlike Fry, but he could see the autopilot blinking so their job shouldn't be too hard. 

"What a shame, I was looking forward to some quality time with you. But I guess we have to work now or whatever." 

Bender said, hoping he could edge Fry on. 

"Oh, did you plan something?" 

He asked, now a bit more excited while he sat down on the chair next to him. 

"Hmnn, yeah, but I can't tell you, sorry." 

"Aww, what?? Why? What is it?" 

Hook, line and sinker. 

Bender leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. 

"It's hard to explain, I'd have to show you." 

"Show me then!" 

Fry insisted but Bender was playing coy. 

"But Leela said no fooling around. I think we should focus on our mission." 

He grinned internally, while he watched Fry get up to check the control board. 

"Aah, it's okay. See, the autopilot is on! Show me, show me!" 

He was standing in front of him now, his hands on the backrest. 

Bender chuckled. He loved when his human became so impatient. 

"But Leela's room is right next to the bridge, so we can't." 

"Why not? We'll be quiet!" 

Bender's hands shot forward, suddenly gripping the ginger by his waist, which made him gasp. 

"I don't remember you being exceptionally quiet, Fry..." 

He rasped in his ear, while he caressed over his sides. 

"Ah, aah, hmnnn... Bender...." 

The other stuttered, trying his best to regain his composure. 

"I... c-can be quiet, you'll see!" 

He pouted. 

"You sure? You don't wanna get in trouble, right?" 

While he said this, his hands slid back down, cupping Fry's butt over his baggy jeans. The other held his breath and was able to keep his voice in. Barely.

Bender wondered if he could actually stay quiet. He was incredibly sensitive after all. Sadly, if he wanted any action he would have to hold back on the teasing, because a desperate Fry was an especially loud Fry. 

"So what was your plan?" 

The human asked again, letting his hands fall on Bender's shoulders. 

The robot's circuits skipped a beat. Oh no, he tried to be seductive. He couldn't have that. To put him into his place he squeezed him tighter and Fry hissed to not cry out. 

"Bender, don't do this without warning!" 

He whispered but Bender could tell he was enjoying this. 

"I do whatever I want. Now get rid of your unsightly jeans, so you can sit on me." 

He ordered, confidence oozing from his voice. He saw Fry's face turning crimson and Bender grinned up at him. His partner just huffed and then removed his hands to undress himself. Bender was in the wonderful position of just perving over his co-worker, so he sat back and enjoyed the show. Fry was glancing at him angrily but was still hurrying to get rid of his trousers. 

"Undies too, meat-bag!" 

Bender snipped and Fry just sighed while he removed those as well.

Finally his lower body was naked and he climbed carefully over Bender's lap, kneeling alluringly in front of him. 

He held onto his shoulders for support, and started to be annoying again. 

"Show me now, show me, show me!!" 

"Shhhtt, quiet Fry!" Bender hushed and his partner remembered again. 

"Oh right. Show me!" 

He said quieter now, flexing his grip on him. 

"Oh, I'll show you, alright..." 

Bender hushed and then returned his grip on Fry's ass. He was squeezing him when he remembered one crucial detail. 

"Damn, my lube is in our cabin." 

He whispered and Fry blushed some more. 

"We'll need... lube?" 

He asked shyly and Bender let his hands wander over his hips reassuringly. "We do, but I can't be bothered to get it. Guess your natural lube will have to do." 

"But Bender, I'm a man, I don't- hrmph!" 

It was so easy to shut him up, by just shoving his fingers into his mouth. 

"Drool a bit for me, will ya, sweety?" 

The robot smirked upwards, seeing Fry's face, which was obviously angry but just looked pathetic with his mouth forced open. The wetness he felt got more and then he saw spit dripping out of the corners of his lover's mouth. It was so satisfying when he listened to him. With his fingers properly lubed up he pulled his hand out, enjoying Fry's flustered expression before he moved between the other's butt cheeks. He could hear low moaning and was not really sure if he could stay quiet if he already was making noises like that. 

His optics where shooting up and down, glowing brighter than usual while his circuits were running on higher power. The harsh light of the deck was perfect, he could see everything. Above him, Fry's face with the pink hue around his cheeks and ears, drool still hanging on his chin, his droopy eyes watching him with desire. Then his t-shirt clad chest which was rising and sinking steadily, and finally, the main event. Fry's dick was starting to get hard, but still mostly dangled between his spread thighs, which were pressed snugly against Bender's lap. His thighs may be the most wonderful thing about this human, mainly because they included his ass. 

This ass was getting a lot of attention now, with Bender using his wet fingers to circle around Fry's anus. The grip on his shoulders got tighter but to his surprise Fry kept quiet. All he could hear was a more pronounced panting. 

Did that mean that his touches weren't good enough? Bender's pride wouldn't allow that. He braced his hand with two of his digits in a way that it would spread the butt cheeks more so he could use his third one to push against Fry's hole. 

"Hmnn, Bender.... There is...." 

Finally a reaction. 

"There is what?" 

The robot whispered, while he kept pushing slowly against him, over and over. 

"Sensitive... There..." 

Fry stammered. 

"Yeah... I wonder how sensitive..." 

Obviously he knew already, it wasn't the first time he was fondling his butt. It had been a matter of minutes until his boyfriend was screaming his name, which obviously wouldn't be possible right now. 

Fry needed to focus all his attention to not let his voice out. He was staring out of the window and into the endless star speckled darkness of space, trying to get his mind off things, but this proved to be kind of hard, because Bender's finger was pushing against his entrance and he could feel his muscles relaxing against it, sending a tingle up his spine. He took deep breaths, but when his robot started to push harder, all his effort was lost. He yelled out and had to hold his mouth shut with his hand, while Bender wouldn't let off, instead pushing forward more. 

Relentless prodding, Fry feeling how he was losing control, while he was biting his hand in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. 

He couldn't help it, just being close to Bender always riled him up greatly, and when he let out his bossiness and just did whatever he wanted with him, well that was him gone. He tried to breathe deeply, but failed right when Bender pushed harder against him and he could feel how his finger slipped inside. 

"Aaah, Bender!!" 

He yelled, slapping his hand in front of his mouth again. Both stopped their movements to check if they could hear their boss getting up, but couldn't make out anything. 

"Damn it, Fry!" 

Bender scolded him, and he felt how his arousal rose just the tiniest bit because of this.

"Sorry...." 

He hushed and whimpered when the robot started to move again. He twitched and shuddered, while the finger was slowly moved inside just to get pulled out again. He pushed his hips against the sensation, closing his eyes and biting harder into his hand to keep himself from moaning. It kind of worked but then Bender decided to put his other hand to use. The fingers stroked over his hips and then took his half erect penis into their grip. 

Fry's teeth let go of his hand and instead he rested his forehead on Bender's shoulders, staring into nothingness while he concentrated hard on not moaning. He could barely take a breath, he feared his voice would come out once he exhaled. All this was for naught, when Bender started to move his hands in synch, finger fucking him from behind while jerking him off. 

He felt his voice rising, the need to moan too much but before it got too late, he found Bender's mouth plate and pressed his lips against it. The moan got muffled at least a bit, while Bender pushed himself against him. He wouldn't let up from stimulating him though, so Fry wouldn't get a break. His arms wrapped tighter around the robot and his hips rolled against Bender's rhythmic movements which just made everything so much worse. He had to gasp for air so he broke the kiss, which resulted in him crying out unrestricted. 

"Ooooh, Bender, so good-!!!" 

This idiot just wouldn't keep quiet. Bender stopped moving, which sadly caused Fry to become even louder. 

"Don't stop Bender, I'm so close, please....!" 

"Oh my god Fry, clamp it already!" 

Bender huffed, just now realising how aroused he himself was. Fry did provide a pretty good show, all flustered, barely contained arousal, his body sweaty and squirming and still trying to pump himself onto Bender's touch, his chub wiggling a bit with each rock of his hips.

The hand which had trapped Fry's dick now moved upwards to cover his mouth. 

"It's your own fault that I have to use this hand on your face now. So shush!" 

He hissed, Fry's expression teary and desperate. 

"Let's see if I can make you cum from just this." 

He started to thrust his finger into Fry once more and the ginger wailed under his hand, the volume almost too loud to get muffled properly. Not that any of them cared anymore. The hand of Fry's mouth was just haphazardly cupping it, Bender pushing his head against Fry chest to hear his heartbeat. The risk of being caught was still at the back of his mind but what were more important right now was how his boyfriend was moving against his touch, how his penis was leaking against him and how often he was moaning his name. 

"Bender, oh, oh no, it's so weird- so good- Bender!"

He sped up a bit, making use of his finger strength, thrusting in and out of the now puckered hole. Fry finally leaned in properly, his whole body pressed against his chest plate, his back arched and his butt in the air to receive more of Bender's touch. He was sure he didn't even reach his prostate properly and he wondered a bit why this kind of sensation had such a strong effect on his boyfriend, not that he complained. Precum was smeared all over him by Fry's dick which was squeezed between them. 

"Bender, nearly... there, nearly!! Please make me cum-!" 

He choked, tears welling up in his face. All this overstimulation was obviously too much, especially with all the holding back before. They probably should finish up quickly, so the robot pushed a tiny bit deeper into him, stroked his insides, and Fry finally stiffened against his finger and cried out, clutching onto Bender as if for dear life. 

"Bender! Oooh FUCK-!!!!" 

He came hard, soiling Bender all over, his body shuddering with the afterglow. He grunted accomplished, feeling only a bit gross. 

Just when he wanted to pull his finger out, the door opened and they both flinched. 

"Uh-oh..." 

Bender squeaked, before he dodged the wrench which was thrown at them. 

Worth it.


End file.
